Under the Sunset
by theangel1710
Summary: She was broken and lost... mourning for a man who did not love her... can Naruto a forsaken demonman heal her heart? HI! sorry I suck at summaries...r&r.. enjoy! NARUSAKU


Summary: She was lost and broken... mourning for a man who did not love her... Can Naruto a forsaken demon-man heal her broken heart? **narusaku**

**A/N**: Hey guys... this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice... read and review... Enjoy!!

'**hey' – kyuubi/Inner-sakura**

'hey'- naruto or sakura's thoughts

Disclaimer: I own Naruto in my dreams...

Years had passed since Uchiha Sasuke left. Many teams had been sent to retrieve him but failed. Sakura hasn't gotten over the truth and Naruto, being who he is, tried many times but failed, but he did not give up.. not now, not ever...

At the present...

Naruto was strolling around Konoha looking for a specific pink-haired kunoichi who was depressed. He was hoping to see her and try to cheer her up _again_. But there was no sign of Haruno Sakura anywhere so he decided to go to where team seven would usually meet. He climbed up a tree and settled there and decided to talk to Kyuubi. (a/n: In this story Kyuubi's nice...)

'Oi! Kyuubi! You awake, fox?' thought Naruto and a little while a soft growl was heard.

'**What do you need? I was having a nice sleep and then you butted in and ruined it...' **said Kyuubi obviously irritated.

'Sorry, Kyuubi. I just wanted to have company today.' Replied Naruto in his thoughts.

'**Why? Got anyone killing you kit? Let me at him and let me taste his dark blood...' **said Kyuubi.

'No there's none Kyuubi. Don't get too excited... It's just that I'm freakin' alone again...' said Naruto with a sigh. Kyuubi sensed his container's depressed aura and sighed.

'**Kit, we've been like this many years, you know and besides you have that pink-haired, pretty and brutal Sakura-chan or whatever you call her with you.'** Said Kyuubi.

'As a matter of fact fox, she's drifting far away from me because of that Sauke-teme.' Said Naruto.

'**Who? That emo freak that's power obsessed?'**

'Look who's talking.'

'**Shut up!' **yelled Kyuubi.

'Kyu—' started Naruto but was interrupted.

"Naruto!!" yelled a very familiar voice. Naruto looked down and saw Sakura.

"Oh my G—" he exclaimed but was cut off by Kyuubi.

'**Looks like she's here.. Hehe.. Speaking of the devil...hehe..'** said Kyuubi. Naruto jumped off the branch and landed gently in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" he greeted her with the usual foxy grin.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you..." she said.

"Not at all Sakura-chan!" she just smiled at him.

Naruto took a good look at her... puffy-red eyes instead of the beautiful emerald ones, a thin frame, and a pale face.

"Sakura-chan... Have you eaten yet?" he asked pain and concern evident.

"Don't worry about me Naruto..." she said as she forcefully smiled.

Naruto ignored her and instead carried her off to Ichiraku's on bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Sakura shocked at what Naruto was doing they were half-way out of the forest when Naruto answered.

"I don't like it when you don't eat Sakura-chan... You should know that by now..." said Naruto not meeting her eyes.

'Naruto..' thought Sakura as she snuggled up closer to him and he responded by holding her tightly yet gentle so as not to hurt her.

They reached Ichiraku's and Naruto ordered them both Ramen. They ate in silence as Naruto watched her at the corner of his eyes. After eating, Sakura was about to pay for her Ramen when Naruto butted in and paid THEIR Ramen.

"You didn't have to do that Naruto..." said Sakura as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"I'll pay every Ramen you eat Sakura-chan as long as you're healthy... It's not like you to miss meals... You only do that when you're depressed..." he said. Sakura looked at him, sighed and both looked down the ground.

"Why do you have to know me too well, Naruto?" she said suddenly looking at him.

"Because that's what friends are for, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto, facing her with a grin as she smiled.

"Thank you Naruto..." she said and they continued walking.

When the sunset was starting, Kyuubi butted in...

'**Oi Kit! I've got an idea to cheer her up!' **said Kyuubi. Naruto frowned.

'This better be good Kyuubi... What is it?" he replied.

'**You know he place you go in the middle of the forest? The one that has the waterfalls and cherry blossoms around? Remember that kit?' **asked Kyuubi.

'Yeah. So?' he said, Kyuubi sighed.

'**How can you be so dense?'**

'Shut up!' Naruto yelled mentally. 'What do I do?'

'**Well you can bring her there you know... It always cheered you up... Why not bring her there kit? Maybe her brutal strength will soften up a bit.' **Said Kyuubi as he laughed.

It took several minutes for the message to sink in in Naruto's brain after it already had he suddenly smiled and got excited.

'Thanks Kyuubi!' Naruto said.

'**Sigh. Delayed rreaction...' **said Kyuubi as he drifted of to sleep. **'Take care of him miss brutal... he really needs it...' **Kyuubi added in his thoughts.

Back to where Sakura and Naruto was walking...

"Hey Sakura-chan! Can I bring you somewhere?" he asked. Sakura was dumbfounded.

"Y-Yeah, sure Naruto." She said when she recovered from shock.

"But first I'll have to blindfold you." He said as he pulled out a black cloth hidden somewhere in his pockets.

"B-But Naruto how am I supposed to know where to go?" asked Sakura as Naruto tied the cloth covering her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll carry you there... I know how much you don't like  
being carried but could you allow me just this time?" Naruto asked softly after   
finishing tying. Sakura said "yes" with a sigh.

Naruto slid his arm at the back of her neck and his at the at the back of her knees carrying her bridal style to his spot...

On the way Sakura was talking to her Inner-Self(IS).

'I wonder where he's taking me...' Sakura thought.

'**He'll take you somewhere he thinks will make you happy.'** Said IS.

'What do you mean?' she inquired. Inner-Sakura(IS) sighed.

'**I mean he's trying to make you happy...'**

'Why?'

'**You're so dense... Isn't it obvious?' **said IS.

'Huh?'

'**Sigh. He loves you... that's why he's trying to make you happy...'**

'You mean likes me not loves me right?' said Sakura confused.

'**No I mean the other way around...' **said Inner-Sakura.

'How do you know?' she asked.

'**That's for me to know and you to find out.'**

'What the heck?! Can't you at least help me?' she yelled.

'**Woman, what in the world of brutality is your problem?! You don't ave to shout, you know!' **said IS yelling back.

'Hmph. And how exactly do you explain what you're doing now?'

'**Could you just shut the freakin' hell up and start thinking?!' **

'Okay...'

'**This morning he asked you if you've eaten... Did you notice his eyes when he asked that?' **

'It showed ummm... pain and concern...'

'**Exactly. Pain because he hated seeing us sad and concern because we haven't been eating...'**

'Now he's bringing me somewhere...Come to think of it I don't know why...' Sakura said.

'**Woman, I just explained it to you...' **

'Oh yeah.. I forgot...'

'**Now try observing him...' **instructed IS.

'Right see you later... JA!' said Sakura and snapped back to reality.

"Ano... Hey, Naruto... Are we there yet?" asked Sakura.

"Close enough Sakura-chan..." replied Naruto.

Several minutes later...

"We're here Sakura-chan!" said Naruto and sure enough Sakura can heat the harmony of the waterfalls. She felt herself being lowered ever so gently.

'I hope you appreciate it Sakura-chan...' thought Naruto as he untied the blindfold. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes and what she saw was heaven! There in front of her was a beautiful waterfall and cherry blossoms surrounding them.

"Surprise Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with a gentle smile and extremely soft eyes. Sakura made a note to her Inner-Self.

'**Strike one... Gentle smile and heaven-made- eyes.'** Wrote down IS.

"Arigatou... Naruto!" said Sakura. Naruto smiles softer which means another mental note.

'**Strike two... A reconstructed paradise glued to human lips and the unsual way of saying 'your welcome'.' **

"Ano... Naruto..." said Sakura. Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah?" came his reply.

"Why bring me here?" asked Sakura. Naruto blushed.

'**Strike three...Blushing...' **wrote down IS getting very excited.

"B-Because Sakura-chan... I...I..." stuttered Naruto unable to finish. Sakura encoureaged him.

"You what?" Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"I just want to make you happy... Ever since Sasuke-teme left, you were never the same Sakura-chan. You barely ate and even spend hours of the night crying." Naruto said as he stared hard on the waterfalls and watching the sunset.

"How do you know that I spend the hours of the night crying?" asked Sakura shocked.

"Because I always came by to your house. I watched you cry from your windowsill and even heard you crying from the rooftop. It was painful for me to see you like that." Said Naruto as he faced her. "Sakura-chan... I went through more sorrow than you... Since birth I was despised by everyone... Seen as a monster... a human not deserving to live. Then I met you and Sausuke... I tried to be noticed... To be accepted and to be loved... Yet when Sasuke left it broke me... When you never got it over with, it shattered me... I was lost again... No more Sakura-chan... No Sasuke... You changed... And for that I promised myself..." said Naruto breaking off to wipe her tears and ignoring his own. He held her face and Sakura leaned in to his touch and Naruto continued.

"...That I will bring Sasuke back to make you happy and no matter what happens I will never let you go. I will always be beside you..." he finished.

"Naruto..." said Sakura taking a step closer to him and not letting go of the hand of Naruto.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan... I promise to bring Sasuke back for you!" said Naruto. And before he knew it Sakura had already let go of his hand and fell down his chest and encircled her arms around him. Naruto was caught in surprise until Kyuubi awakened him.

'**Oi baka! Move! Look, she's already hugging you kit! Hell make a move! Wipe her tears, kiss her, hug her back anything!!!' **said Kyuubi. Naruto was awakened up from his trance and he felt the kunoichi on his chest crying he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop crying Sakura-chan... I promise I will bring him back." He said as he felt her hold around him tighten.

"Why? Why... would you try so hard to bring him back for me?" asked Sakura. Naruto sighed.

"Because... Because you love him..." said Naruto as Sakura felt pain in her heart.

"What about you? What'll make you happy?" she asked breaking away gently but still holding him so she can look at him.

"Sakura-chan... A demon like me does not deserve to be happy... But even though I'm happy Kyuubi's in me because at times I need someone he's always there..." said Naruto.

'**Hey, kit. Thank you. Sorry for bringing you so much pain...' **said Kyuubi who was apparently listening and fell back to sleep.

Sakura was talking to her Inner-Self.

'**See... we shoved him away many times to be with Sasuke-kun... we let our crush uncontrolled that we mistake it as love... Naruto... He was always there for us... loving and caring for us..' **said IS.

'And yet we ran after a man who was never there for us...' said Sakura.

'**And now we realize something new for Naruto something called...' **said IS breaking off to let Sakura finish.

'Love...' said Sakura snapping back to reality. She saw Naruto unable to control his tears. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable. And then he noticed Sakura staring at him. He lifted his head up and tried to smile. Sakura noticed his instant failure.

"It's my turn to cheer you up..." said Sakura and then she took his hands, used it to pull him down and then she leaned in and kissed him. Naruto was caught in shock but as he recovered he immediately kissed back and he lid his arm to her waist pulling her closer. Sakura encircled her arms to her neck and deepened the kiss. They broke away for damn air. Sakura, eyes still closed, bower her head as she but her hands over his well-built chest. Naruto kept his arms around her as he lowered his head to meet her ears.

"I will definitely bring him back." Whispered Naruto as Inner-Sakura, Kyuubi and Sakura all sighed saying "baka" at the same time.

Sakura raised her fist and dropped it on Naruto's head.

"ITAI!!" screamed Naruto as he looked up while holding his head.

"BAKA! DOESN'T THAT KISS I SHARED WITH YOU PROVE TO YOU THAT I DON'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE?! DOESN'T THAT KISS PROVE TO YOU THAT I LOVE YOU?! NA—" yelled Sakura but was cut off by something warm and wet on her lips and saw Naruto gluing his lips to hers but much to her dimay before she could respond he broke away.

'**What the heck is his problem?! I was loving that!'** said IS.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan... But I... I ...I am a monster..." said Naruto.

"To hell with that.. I don't care all I know is that I love you.." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"Demo... I—" said Naruto but was cut off by Sakura.

"Shut up and kiss me..." said Sakura and before she could register what was happening Naruto was already kissing her. She responded hungrily. Naruto couldn't be happier to kiss her more. Sakura felt his tongue licking her lower lip begging for entrance but Sakura tortured him by slowly opening her lips. But Naruto was way to fast for as she parted her lips he had already inserted his tongue thus earning him moans from Sakura. They broke away several minutes later And both looked at the scenery.

"Naruto it's beautiful..." Sakura said sliding her hands back to his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you Sakura-chan." He said giving her his famous grin.

Tomorrow may bring another problem, another laugh and another change... Yesterday may have been all tears, all grief and all regret... But tonight however was theirs...


End file.
